themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetters Abridged - Episode 6
Episode 6 of Jetters Abridged is of the team traveling to the Ice Comet of Love, Sibarelu, to protect the Ice Rose and discover love in all the wrong places. It was released on February 14 as a Valentine's Day episode. Development Notes The episode began planning December 11, with it being based on one of two potential episodes (Bomberman Jetters episodes 7 and 8, episode 7 being scrapped due to nothing of use happening). The script was completed on December 23, recording on January 28, and editing on February 10. Editing was held off until February for the completion of Tamers Abridged - Episode 1, as well as to correspond with Valentine's Day. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Shiro: ThornBrain *Shout: codeblackhayate *Twister (and his ass): Thorn *Mujoe: Thorn *Mama: BigTUnit1 *Pommy Dragon: LillyLivers *Gangu: Thorn *Deep One: BigTUnit1 *Bongo: Thorn *Bear Bomber: BigTUnit1 *Max: BigTUnit1 Other Voices *Louie: Thorn *Bagular: Thorn *Dr. Ein: Thorn *Birdy: BigTUnit1 *Hige Hige Bandits: BigTunit1 Additional Crew *Jesass drawn by an-artist-complex Music Bomberman Jetters OST *"Shout's Theme" - Opening *"Shout's Off Time" - Shout talks about Sibarelu and the Ice Rose *"Bar Touko BGM 2" - Mujoe and Mama *"Strange Planet 1" - Pommy Dragon, Ending *"Skyjetter" - The Jetters are briefed *"Combined Bomberman Appears" - Bear Bomber *"Gangu and Bongo" - Pommy Dragon's house *"Jetters Move Out" - The Jetters confront Mujoe *"Panic Panic 2" - Mujoe makes a run for it *"Mighty and Shirobon's Theme" - Max Other *"Circle of Life" - Lion King soundtrack - Jesass *"Big Balls" - AC/DC - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap - Mujoe's ringtone *"Shin Gakki 1" - ''Azumanga Daioh OST 1 - Shiro's imagine spot *"Love Stinks" - Adam Sandler - The Wedding Singer soundtrack - Credits Post-Credits *Part 1: Mujoe lies in the canyon and is visited by Twister's ass. *Part 2: Max gets relationship advice. Jokes, References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Running Gags and Callbacks *Shiro mangles Sibarelu every time he tries to say it. Jesass also does, due to it being in Shiro's imagination. *Shout is melodramatically infatuated with the thought of romance throughout the episode. This refers back to Episode 2, where it was originally hinted that she was a romantic at heart but sucked at it. **She thinks Shiro wants to go to Sibarelu for similar romantic reasons, when in fact he thinks he's been summoned by her father's ass. This is a joke on the stereotypical male/female relationship dichotomy: the woman is thinking about love while the guy is just thinking about ass. *Shiro mentions pitching a quarter at Twister's ass in the cold open. Three times later he pitches quarters at Jesass, Gangu, and Pommy Dragon. *Continuing the trend of the Jetters' clients being more evil than the Hige Hige Bandits, Pommy Dragon eats people and hates humanity. *This episode's emergency code is "Man Wondering If Eating a Porcupine Is A Good Idea". Birdy gives the alarm this time. *Because Shiro pitches a quarter at Gangu early on, Gangu spends most of the episode glitching out. *Deep One gets eaten by Pommy Dragon early on. He spends the next minute or so singing in PDragon's stomach and eventually gets out. Later he mentions that they're dating, meaning apparently he's into that. *Pommy Dragon is a bad joke teller and a horrible punster, a common character trend with Travis' and Thorn's writing in the last year. His punniness rubs off on the other characters in places. **The joke culminates in Deep One, who is later dating Pommy Dragon, outright saying "THAT'S A PUUUUUN". *Mujoe inexplicably summons lightning, irritating Shiro, which calls back to Shiro's failed attempts to learn the Thunder Bomb in Episode 5. *The bathhouse line in Shiro's imagine spot is a callback to Episode 1, where Shiro commented that Mujoe's ship is "like a Turkish bathhouse in there". *Shout recalls her statement that she's officially a lesbian from Episode 4. *Shiro's entire quest for answers to his destiny, given to him by Jesass, culminates in a butt pun. Other Jokes and References *Jesass calls Shiro "Shirobon", which is his name in the original anime. *Mujoe quotes his line from Bomberman Generation: "They've got me in a corner!" *Mujoe's "muscular figular" statement was originally Thorn misreading "muscular figure". They just decided to go with it because it sounded funny, and because Thorn kept tripping up on the line anyway. Reception As of February 18, 2014, the episode had 86 "likes" and 1 "dislike" - as of August 15, 2016 it has 155 likes and 3 dislikes. Trivia *Deep One's laugh and "Pun" line were improvised. *The episode was not originally planned to be a Valentine's Day episode. It was only planned to be released in February until Codeblackhayate pointed out the logic in an episode based around love being released on Valentine's, and Thorn and Travis concurred. *LillyLivers is the first voice actor outside of the core trio to appear in Jetters Abridged. She is a fellow member of TheMidnightFrogs, best known for playing Natsumi and Aki in Sgt Frog Abridged. Category:Jetters Abridged episodes